The present invention relates in general to gaming devices and more particularly relates to a new and novel game system and method for playing the same adapted for use as an outdoor field game and/or as an indoor game by practically persons of all ages.
Heretofore, many types of indoor as well as outdoor field games have been provided for recreational and amusement as well as for physical benefits to the user. The game system of the present invention is referred to herein under the trade name "TORII" and, though different, is somewhat akin to the outdoor field game commonly referred to as horseshoes in which a series of metal shoes are pitched by the user around spaced metal stakes to register a score. Though popular for many years, the game of horseshoes has certain disadvantages for many users and/or applications. In such game, the metal shoes are generally of a heavy construction limiting the use of the game in the main to persons of greater strength and older ages. In addition to being somewhat difficult to handle, the metal shoes have a tendency to dig up or damage the ground in the area of the stakes and hence, generally require the provision of special earthen or clay pits adjacent the stakes to receive the impact from the metal shoes. Further, the open C-shaped construction of the metal shoes requires considerable skill to register a score and limits the scoring possibilities by the average user. For example, in the game of horseshoes scores are registered only by a ringer, a leaner or by one of the shoes being in close proximity to the stake when lying on the ground. Still further, such game is not only relatively expensive to produce, but is bulky and space consuming to store and is relatively costly to ship. Other outdoor field games including throws of flying projectiles such as darts, arrows and the like have been provided are subject generally to the same disadvantages aforementioned in connection with the game of horseshoes. In addition, such other games are by their nature oftentimes dangerous to the user and hence, in many cases, limits use of the game to persons of older age.